Chuck vs The Princess Bride
by David Carner
Summary: One-shot. Set 3 years after the finale, Sarah spends the day with her sick sister and watches the Princess Bride. At the end of the movie, 5 perfect kisses are mentioned, but I managed to sneak in a 6th. CHARAH. Fluff. (Check you blood sugar level as always with these)


A/N: So, regular updates are kinda at a crawl right now, life and whatnot, but Grace and I were watching the Princess Bride. In that movie it mentioned the five perfect kisses. I had to chose from 6, but I snuck it in there. I give you Chuck vs The Princess Bride

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck,

* * *

It had all started the night before. Emma had appointments today she had to take, and Molly was sick. A phone call to Sarah was made, and she gladly agreed to watch Molly for the day. Chuck didn't say much vocally, but his body language said everything. Sarah chuckled thinking about her husband. It had been three years since the mess with Quinn. It had taken a few months for them to be back together, but they were, and had been for those three years. Sarah didn't remember everything, but she knew enough to know she loved Chuck Bartowski, and he was her home. While she one day wanted children, she had been a little gun shy after what had happened with Quinn. She knew Chuck was disappointed, but he understood.

She was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open. Chuck came in and saw Molly on the couch. Sarah hung out in the kitchen, knowing her husband, wanting to hear his reactions to their day together.

"Hey, Molly," Chuck said, smiling to her on the couch. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Molly said. "We watched a movie, and it kinda upset me, but Sarah explained things to me and it's okay now." Chuck gave her a look, amused. "We were watching Princess Bride," she began. Chuck's eyes about popped out of his head.

"Wait, you knew about Princess Bride?" Chuck asked. Molly giggled.

"No, Chuck, Sarah knew about it, and she said it was the perfect sick movie," Molly explained.

"Well, she's not wrong," Chuck answered. "Wait, you were upset?"

"Yeah, because the movie lied," Molly said, shrugging. "They said there were five perfect kisses, and the kiss by Wesley and Buttercup was better than those."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Chuck asked.

"They didn't tell what the five perfect kisses were," Molly said. "Sarah explained, and then it really upset me, because the movie was wrong."

"Wait," Chuck said, shaking his head. "Sarah, told you what the five perfect kisses were?" He was flabbergasted. "Will you tell me?" Molly nodded, and sat up on the couch. Chuck sat down to listen. Sarah remained hidden in the kitchen but was having to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at her husband.

"The first kiss came about eight years ago," Molly said. "There was this couple, and they really liked each other, but they weren't allowed to be together."

"Well why not?" Chuck asked.

"Are you going to let me tell this story?" Molly asked. Chuck held his hands up and sat back, to listen. Sarah was holding in laugher in the kitchen. "So the guy, he was REALLY into the girl."

"Was she pretty?" Chuck asked.

"She was the most beautiful person in the world," Molly answered.

"Impossible," Chuck said. "That's your sister." Molly grinned.

"And the guy, he was really handsome, and tall, and smart, and just the best guy," Molly said. "Anyway, they both thought they were about to die, and the girl, she just couldn't die knowing she couldn't kiss the one person she loved and the best guy in the world. So, as the bomb counted down to zero she kissed him."

"Wow," Chuck said. "And then they died?"

"No," Molly answered. "They didn't."

"Oh, well, see, that's great," Chuck said. "They could be together."

"No," Molly said sadly. "Things got more complicated."

"What does complicated mean?" Chuck asked. Molly gave him a look.

"It was like everyone didn't want them to be together," Molly said. Chuck looked sad. "Hey, cheer up, they kissed again a year later, and that was the second one."

"A year later, wow, those two must have about been going crazy," Chuck said.

"You have no idea, Mister," Sarah muttered to herself.

"Apparently the guy had to date someone else," Molly said, looking sad. "She was extremely pretty, and not nice, but for some reason I really didn't understand he had to date her. To prove to the man training him how to date her that he could kiss, he had to kiss the girl."

"Just so I'm straight, the same most beautiful girl in the world, that's not the most beautiful girl in the world, because that's Sarah," Chuck said.

"Chuck, she's a woman," Molly loud whispered.

"I'm well aware," Chuck muttered. "Got it," he said out loud.

"So he kissed her this time, and if the first one was good, this one was even better, because she didn't realize how much she wanted him to kiss her again," Molly said.

"Did he want to kiss her?" Chuck asked.

"Well, duh," Molly replied.

"Duh, Chuck," Sarah muttered in the kitchen, trying her best not to laugh.

"Wow, so then they got together?" Chuck asked. Molly slowly shook her head back and forth. "What is wrong with these two?"

"It was like the world was conspiring against them," Sarah muttered in the kitchen.

"At least it wasn't another year before they kissed again, right?" Molly gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"But this time was so much better," Molly said. "This time he saved her life, and she told him to kiss her." Molly studied him for a minute. "In fact, Sarah said he started to spiral and the woman had to tell him to, 'Shut up and kiss me.'"

"Sounds like good advice, the guy should listen to the woman," Chuck replied. Molly beamed at him. "Let me guess, another year before they kissed.

"Oh, no!" Molly exclaimed. "From that point on they were dating."

"Who, each other?" Chuck asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Yep, effusively," Molly said.

"You sure you don't mean exclusively?" Chuck asked. Molly gave him a look. "I'm just trying to help."

"So they are dating and kissing now on a regular basis," Molly explained. Chuck grinned.

"Are they happy?" Chuck asked.

"Wouldn't you be dating the most beautiful woman in the world?" Molly asked.

"Again, it can't be, because your sister, and that's who I'm married to, but I mean physical beauty isn't everything," Chuck said. He put his finger where Molly's heart was. "This, this is the most important thing."

"Does my sister have a good one of those?" Molly asked. Chuck looked around to see if he could see anyone. Molly joined him, wondering who he was looking for. He leaned forward, and loud whispered.

"The best. She saved this baby once, did you know that?" Chuck asked, grinning. Molly pointed to herself and Chuck nodded. Sarah's eyes were getting a little misty in the kitchen. "So I guess those two are done with the perfect kisses?"

"No, Silly," Molly said. "Because the next perfect kiss was their wedding. Now Sarah said that there was one in between that maybe could have been counted in the top five, but she wasn't sure."

"Wait, why don't you tell me both and I'll decide," Chuck said. Molly nodded.

"Okay, the one that didn't make it, it's sad," Molly said. "But so is number four, but they both have happy endings." Chuck wiped fake sweat off of his brow. "So the one that didn't make the list, her boyfriend." Chuck's eyebrow went up. "They're dating effusively!"

"I mean she's not wrong," Sarah muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"Her boyfriend," Molly said, and Chuck nodded. "Was kidnapped, and she beat up four countries to save him."

"That seems extreme," Chuck said. Molly shrugged.

"What's a girl looking for her boyfriend to do?" Molly asked. Sarah had to clamp both hands over her mouth. "He was almost lost, but her kiss brought him back."

"That's a lucky guy," Chuck said.

"The one that made the list was their wedding kiss," Molly said. Chuck sat there waiting for more. Molly just sat there. After a minute Chuck scratched his head.

"There's more to the story, right?" Chuck asked. "Maybe she got poisoned, and he had to get the antidote to save her, and invade foreign nations?" Molly just looked at him.

"Chuck, it's okay," Molly said softly. "You're married to Sarah, you know sometime the girl in the relationship is stronger than the guy."

"I'm not disagreeing with that," Chuck began, but Molly had placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't be that guy, Chuck," she said shaking her head. Sarah was squatted down hand over her mouth, trying to hold in the laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to do better," Chuck replied. "So why can't those be the five kisses?"

"Because I've saved the best one for last," Molly said.

"Let me guess, a year later?" Molly nodded.

"The woman had lost her memory, and the guy kissed her on the beach, as the sun set, to try and help her get her memory back, but it didn't work," Molly explained.

"Wait, it didn't work?" Molly shook her head. "Then why did it make the list?"

"Because her heart never forgot him, and it was what made her decide to stay," Molly said.

"Wow, this guy is really lucky," Chuck said. He felt a hand softly trace his shoulder.

"I kinda think the girl is really lucky," Sarah answered. There was a knock on the door. Sarah went and got it. Emma herded Molly off, thanked Sarah many times, and left. When she shut the door, she felt Chuck's eyes on her. "Intersect boy, will you come kiss me?"

"As you wish," Chuck said, grinning. And he did.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


End file.
